The Mischievous and Devious lives of Fred & George
by Hana Oleanna Black
Summary: Stories about your most cunning twins, the Weasleys. Starting age One
1. This way! that way! no! wait!

**Chapter one**

**Age 14 months**

-------

**Do we really have to put this? Hm....**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammer mistakes, I have yet to find a beta. Witch I will once I find out how. (Help?)**

**No copyright infringement for charecters/plot/anything intended.**

-------

"Come here freddie-dear!" Mrs Weasley crooned to the grinning toddler. His brother and him had been sleeping, but Fred had somehow managed to escape the crib and amble into the kitchen, where he was now sitting under the sink, logged just so far between the cabinets that Mrs Weasley could not reach his nappy to pull him out.

Meanwhile, George (who had gotten out just as soon as Mrs Weasley left the room) had managed to lodge her wand in the corner of the room, in a crack that had been barely noticeable until now. She had not been able to yet get Arthur (who was out in the field, playing Quidditch with Bill and Charlie) to get it out. Honestly, the twins were being very frustrating. She let out an exasperated laugh, as her fingers caught hold of the babies nappy.

She pulled him back out, while he squirmed quietly.

"Got you mr freddie!" she exclaimed to him, before noticing that his mouth was full of something blue- and made of paper.

"Oh no! Fred! That isn't Percy's is it!?" She sighed, picking up fred and hefting him to her hip. His tuft of red hair (so recognized as a weasly trait) was sticking in every witch way, and she patted it down as she carried him over to the crib. picking the small bits of blue paper off his chest, she stood up again.

"Now you stay there lovely, while mummy goes and finds Georgie." She rested her hands on her hips, and tiptoed over to the kitchen where she had seen him last. This was really an inconvenience, she though to herself. She should have started lunch, and Percy would be wondering why he couldn't find his drawings. Drat.

George was not by the wand. In fact, the wand was not even there. Instead, as she walked to the other side of the room, she discovered a series of wholes in the wall, the size of her wand tip. Hm... She thought to herself. Following the trail she came to find the small toddler (Who now, she noticed astonished, had bright purple hair) was chewing on biscotti.

"Now where did we find that orange?" she said, using one of his nicknames.

The toddler just starred at her, a small six toothed grin shining as he took another bite of the cookie. Immediately, his hair turned a greenish color.

" My! George love, lets take this away now." she said reaching down and scooping up her son. She took the biscotti and he began to frown, puckering up his face.

Taking her wand in her other hand she transformed his hair back to its normal color, and filled the wholes in the wall with a sweep of her wand. She bounced George, who has started to cry, on her hip, as she walked back to the crib were she had sat fred.

Fred had somehow managed to get out of the Crib again.

"Mum! Have you seen my drawings? I need them" a young Percy said, jumping into the room, pencils in hand.

She groaned. Today was only going to get longer.

-------

**Thanks very much, Reviews are awesome. I like criticism! **

**For those of you who have been asking, Percy's three, and really I don't think that isn't to mature for a three year old. My siblings (mostly my brother, tho I remember him best because I was eleven when he was three) were frequently like that.... but thanks for saying so! I have changed it a bit.**


	2. of Sloppy Blue Creatures

**Chapter two**

**Of Sloppy Blue Creatures**

**Age 22 months**

**-------  
**

**No copyright infringement for this story intended.**

**Enjoy!**

**-------  
**

George growled at his brother. Fred growled back. Then, the two toddlers smiled and proceeded to mix the old flower, water, and a few clumps of Puffskein hair together in the assortment of bowls that now sat on the kitchen floor. Mrs. Weasley had given them to make play potions, so she could sit down for a little while, as she now was.

Mrs. Weasley was at the table, her hands resting on her belly. There was snow outside the door, and Arthur had decided he was going to _shovel_ it. With a new muggle snow shovel. He had decided that yesterday, and yet it was still only a small channel running half way to the gate. Bill and Charlie had managed to play out there still, but with the baby on the way, taking fred and george outside was not hi-up on her what-to-do list. The two children were very good with the ingredients to, she noticed, looking at them. There was barely any ingredients splattered on the floor compared to when she had given charlie the same ingredients years earlier. However... now she looked Fred had managed to make his bowl start smoking....

"Uh oh.... freddie what have you done love?" she said, as she hefted herself to her feet and went over.

Fred grinned up at her, his small white teeth shining, and george said

"Nuthin!" then grinned himself, standing up. He walked the few feet over to his mother quickly, and put his arm around her leg.

"Hm, really orange..." she peered at the bowl, witch was still smoking. She reached down her arms to pick him up, but he squirmed away from them. He grinned to his brother, and they scampered off towards the parlor.

Mrs. Weasley just shook her head, and proceeded to pick up the bowls scattered on the floor.

**-ten minuets later-**

"WHAT _IS_ THIS! CHARLIE?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed at the first one of her sons to enter the room, after she discovered the thing squirming in the pocket of her robes.

"What mom!?" Charlie said, startled. He'd just come to check if there was food ready...

"Did you put this in my pocket chars!?" she exclaimed, her face pinched.

"Uh, what it is? No?" he said. Mrs. Weasley, who was now slightly red, pointed to the oozing blue frog that was sitting on the counter.

"Cool!" He exclaimed, taking a step towards the thing, then noticing his mothers face he stopped grinning and shook his head. "No... its not mine, I'll go ask Bill..." and he ran off.

**- -**

Charlie ran up to the bottom of the first set of stairs, and then proceeded to slowly walk up them. There wasn't much reason to run once his mom was off his trail. As he finally reached the second floor, he turned down the rickety hall way that all the brothers rooms were on, except Percy's, who preferred to be upstairs with his parents.

He peered into the twins small room, witch was littered with crayons and toys. They sat, Fred by the small book case, with a small book that Charlie recognized as "A Dragons Alphabet book", and George sitting by his brother with a toy model broom, that he was running into Fred.

"Hey guys" Charlie said to them taking a few steps into the room. George was starring intently at the page were the dragon was mixing a 'P'otion. The book was making an irritating 'P is for Potion' Repetition. Only george looked up, and smiled at Charlie, before going back to his 'work.'

Charlie turned to leave the room, to go find Bill, when he noticed a small blue slimy streak on Fred's discarded stirring stick.

"Muuuummmm!" Charlie said, as he reached the top of the stairs.

**-------**

**This chapters not much, there's no real plot... or anything... but I just started writing the school years, so Im just trying to stick in a few more of these before I get to the real story....**

**(Yes, they do learn to manage there spaz-tastic skills as they grow older. Not that it makes them any less mischievous...) And there won't be QUITE as much Molly following there toddler hood, as there wouldn't be. She is here now because she would be the main one to see all this happening....**

**I hope you like it, I'd love reviews.... Especially if they are creative criticism!**

**I did post chapter one while parked in a neighbor hood so I could get internet... So it was rushed... but from now on they will be a little more edited (probably...) And I'm still wondering about Betaaaasss....**

**Have a great day!**

**Hana**


	3. Wake up! A Party!

**Chapter Three**

**Age Three**

**-------**

**((GASP) Two in one day!!)**

**No copyright infringement for characters / plot / anything intended.**

**Sorry for any spelling / grammar mistakes, I still have to find a beta. Witch I will once I find out how.**

**-------**

Percy Weasley woke up on April Fools' Day, Fred and George's Birthday, to the sound of his mother shouting, and to Fred and George banging on his door. Typically the five-and-three-quarter-year-old was awake before his toddler brothers, but he had spent the last evening reading a very interesting book, and was not pleased to be waken so early.

The twins however, were persistent, and after nocking for maybe three-seconds they decided to come in anyway, and they did.

Fred jumped up on Percy's bed, and George stood at the side, grinning into his older brothers face.

"Wake-UP Percy!" Fred exclaimed

"Its a BIRTHDAY" George said immediately after

"Were THREE!"

"We get to have a-"

"PARTY today!"

Lately the twins had taken to finishing each others sentences, and doing other such annoying things. Honestly, Percy thought, they could be more sensible. Still, the need for him to find out who was speaking when made him open his eyes, right to a wide smiling face of George, two inches from his nose.

"He's awake!" Pronounced Fred.

"Yeahaaa! Lets go!" George shouted, running to go wake up the next unlucky brother at this early time.

Percy turned over in his bed, shaking his head to rid it of the shouting voices and try to get a few more minuets of rest. Unfortunately, just then his mum came into the room, with Ronald in her arms, tucking his face into her neck, and said

"Perce, love? Are you awake?" She said it quietly, and Percy nodded, slowly, then turned over to speak to her.

"Yes, mum... I'll be down in a short while..." Molly smiled at him thankfully, before nodding and leaving the room. That was her wonderful boy, he was always so considerate and intelligent...

Molly Weasley shifted sleeping Ron in her arms, and then patted her pregnant belly. The twins third birthday, already.... She shook her head and walked down the hall to find a Disgruntled Bill, and a Murderous looking Charlie, getting out of bed. Mrs Weasly held back a laugh as she told the two that for breakfast there was chocolate muffins eggs and porridge...

Then, finished with the rounds, and as the twin's were probably already downstairs doing some kind of mischief, she went down too.

**-------**

**Real birthday's used.**

**As far as this chapter goes I rather like it, even though its more just a drabble with no ending... They by this age have less of a spastic magical usage, but there still naughty... ;)**

**Please people -begs- review! (plus, I posted TWO today...though thats cause I felt like it!)**

**Have a great day!**

**-Hana**


	4. Black Crabs

**Chapter four**

**Age 4**

**-------**

**No copyright infringement for characters/plot, or anything intended.**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I have yet to find a beta. Witch I will once I find out how. (Help?)**

**(I don't think I wrote this chapter very well, but please bear with it and just read it for the smiles)**

**-------**

"Hey gin-gin-gin!!" A four year old George said to his sand-covered baby sister. A few feet away George sat burying Ron in the sand (Well...only to his shoulders) and humming to himself.

The warm weekend in the beginning on July had prompted an eager Molly Weasley to take her children to the beach. So, this morning they had taken a Portkey up to the Farne Islands. Arthur sat a few feet away staring openmouthed at a group of muggles who were playing catch, in shorts and t-shirts.

Percy and Bill were sitting on a large piece of driftwood that sloped into the ocean. There feet hung over it, touching the water. Ever since Bill had gotten back from his first year at Hogwarts she had barely gotten him to stop. Now, she overheard Bill explaining how the Headmaster stood up at the end of term feast, and announced the house cup winners. She laughed to herself and went over to tell them to get swimming while it was still light.

**- -**

George looked from around the dune of sand he and Fred had been hiding behind, to make sure the coast was clear. His mother was standing in the water now, up to her knees. Two tattooed young parents and there pink-bikinied baby were standing slightly closer to the dune, and looking irritatedly over at the big laughing family in the water. All looked safe. Fred looked over at George, showing he was ready.

"Lets go..." said George, looking over at Fred, who nodded. They both picked up the buckets they had sat by there feat and scurried towards the pile of clothing and towels that sat under the Weasley umbrella. As soon as they reached there the boys hid the buckets behind the pile of towns, and an old robe.

"Hey, lets stuff them in here!!" an exited George said to Fred, pointing from the contents of the bucket at his side to his mothers expanded purse.

"Wicked! Yeaha!" Agreed Fred. George looked over, everyone was still a far enough distance away, before taking with his pointer and thumb fingers a claw of a black and orange crab. Fred watched him, before picking up one from his own bucket. The biggest one, witch was in Fred's hand, started squirming. Its shell flashed almost completely orange before George managed to open the bag, and they both thru there's in.

"We have'ta get these out of there as soona's we get home..." George said, while picking up the next pyrethrum crab.

"Yeah we don't want them to die. Or us..." Fred grinned at his brother.

"Ya think mom would let us ever come back here if she knew?" He replied, slightly wide eyed, but with a small smile on his lips.

"Nahhh" Fred grinned at his brother, then giggled as he saw that George had believed him for a moment. "George. She's our mum, she'd probably spell us all the way to Hogwarts but she wouldn't KILL us."

Fred sheepishly agreed, before his face lit up with a smile, and he broke out laughing to.

"Know what we should do with these crabs?"

"Lets see..." he paused for all of a second before a devious smile began on his lips "'does' it have to do with Mom n' Bill?"

"Yep" They both grinned, and went back to transferring flame colored crabs into there mums bag.

**- -**

"Mummy!" Ron shrieked, until Fred's hand came up to shush him. He was standing in the twins room, were they had gotten him to stand on the chair, with his diaper and socks his only cloths.

"Common won-wonny, only ONE more thing before we give you a candy!" There little child shushed, and George pulled his hand back triumphantly.

"How does that sound won-Wait, what did you call him George?"

"Wonny?" He looked up, awkwardly, from the slightly rusted steal cauldron he was nursing over an enchanted fireplace. The boys had been thrilled when they had gotten there new room, and discovered it behind the big tapestry.

"Uh, doesn't that sound a little... I dunno..." scary? No, no...he laughed in his head...

"Yeah...it does" Won-Won was what his aunt Muriel had called Ron when she met him, nearly a year ago. George shuddered. Muriel was...Muriel. The twins took to avoiding her whenever she visited, and were rather good at it, if he did say so.

"I didn't even 'member..." Fred made a scrunched up face, then laughed, as did George.

The pot that George had been stirring starting to make a soft whistling sound, a fake heat-detector charm. George looked over at Fred, and saw that he had noticed this two.

The twins had been up here for at least an hour. They had lured there younger brother in as a test sample, only at the price of a candy. They were rather proud of that. Now, though, with the potion ALMOST done...Ron was ready to get away from them. They probably should have brewed the potion _before_ involving Ron. Ah well, things to consider for next time. Fred walked over to the potion, and looked in. Ron started bouncing on his heals, while watching his mummy appear outside the garden gate, and come towards the house. He liked his mummy...

George's attention turned back to the potion. In the bottom of it was a black potion, with bubbles that erupted into puffs of Orange and Red smoke every few second. The contents would probably only fill one x11 size vial, witch was good, because the boys had only managed to find three x6 Bottles, and one of them was cracked off at the top, so would probably hold only half that. And for barely any time.

"I think we can probably take it off now!" Fred announced.

"Me to." George agreed.

As soon as Fred prodded the tar like substance, witch gave off a smell of salt and oil, a huge gush of orange smoke came out. With streamy eyes, and a few coughs over with, they re-decided to try tipping the cauldron. They both took a side of the cauldron, and tried to tip it into the wide mouthed vial. Just as the small stream of the tarry potion was about to overfill it, a huge blob started to roll down.

"Pull it" George exclaimed, and both of them simultaneously did so, just barely saving there floor from certain demise. Neither of them was really sure what the potion would do, except it was in Percy's simple household potions book, and they could understand the pictures well enough to know it was edible.

"He-hey! lets try it!!" Fred giggled.

"Mhm! before mum gets home from Diagon alley...!" said George.

"Mum!!" Exclaimed a red Ron.

"Yeah. definitely." Agreed a slightly more sobered Fred. He picked up the small potions vail, and a spoon he and George had taken from the kitchen earlier. They both walked over to Ron, who was staring at his older brothers with wide eyes.

Taking the spoon from Fred, George leaned closer to his younger brother, and then motioned for fred to bring the Vial.

"Commer Ron-y!" The little toddler stayed as he was.

"George, gimmie some" Said Fred

"Aright..." George held out the spoon for him to pour the potion, as he did.

Taking the potion, witch they both agreed may as well have been Tar, was like drinking Over-the-expiration-date pepper-up potion, mixed with sand. Ron, unlike the both of them, who dutifully swallowed there spoonfuls, spit his out promptly and started shrieking. George sat the small unwrapped bubbly-blue candy on the chair with Ron.

Fred looked at George, and George looked at Fred who had a red face, and both of the boys noticed there definitely altered eyes and hands. They were black, and slightly more crablike than human. There eyes were a shifting orange-ish color, and they burned.

"What is THIS supposed to do?" A slightly curios, slightly anxious Fred asked.

"Huh, I dunno" george clapped his hands together, and the made a sharp cracking sound.

"Lets go ask percy!" He said then.

"But he'll-

"tell mum..." George rolled his eyes at his brother.

"She will anyway, common"

Just as the two boys reached the door, it opened, and a smiling Mrs. Weasley dropped her smile.

**-------**

**Well-thanks for bearing with me thru this chapter! I personally like it, but I do not think it is done enough. If I had my way I would spend another two hours editing it, and making there dialog a bit more believable. I was going to split this into two chapters, because I think they seem older in the second part, but then Ron and Ginny would be older-and how would they have the crabs then? Anyway, critic!**

**Enjoy your day!**

**-Hana**

12 BW November 29th 1970

10 CW December 12, 1972

8 PW August 22, 1976

4 F&G April 1st, 1978

3 RW March 1, 1980

t1 GW August 11, 1981


	5. Block Frogs

**Chapter Five**

**Age 5**

**-------**

**Heard of Book worms? These are Block Frogs! (Bwahaha)  
**

**No copyright infringement for characters/plot, or anything intended.**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I have yet to find a beta, and these are written in about 20 minuets each.... :P**

**Enjoy!**

**-------**

**- -**

Fred looked over at his brother, who was bent over Charlie's potions book. Charlie thought it had gone missing during Christmas break. Hah-fat chance. In his hand, Fred was holding his brother Percy's wand. Percy stuffed it away with his cauldron and robes after the school year had ended, deeming it 'the correct way to take care of them' during the school break. The twins had snitched it at first opportunity, of coarse, and were very proudly putting there minimal reading skills to the use. Tho they had groaned and complained, and run away, Mrs. Weasley had gotten a little into there heads, and was proud at there now wrapped attention.

Fred sat down on the floor of there room, the small place that was just wood was covered in little nicknacks.

"Almost done?" Fred asked his brother, starting to get impatient. George was the better reader, they had decided that after the misreading of the word "Poison" for "Potion" on the part of Fred, witch had resulted in a very dead puffskien, instead of a very strong one.

"Yup" George replied "Okay, ready?" he then said, looking over at his brother. Fred was leaning forward on his knees, Percy's wand clutched in his hand, and his red hair skewed over his forehead.

"Yep, ready!" Fred said.

"Okay then, you hold the wand in your right hand."

"Gottit."

"And then you wave it-No not yet! I have to tell you the words!" George said in a voice that would have carried a very far distance, if not for the fact that Mrs. Weasley had sound proofed there room, after one to many a cranky Ginny waking from a nap.

"O-kayy....right." Fred resigned, holding the wand at its previous limp state in his grip.

"Now-the words I'm going to speak REALLY quietly, and then you repeat them, okay?"

"Okay, Say em'"

"And remember to point at the Block!" George said, pointing at a wooden building block that was laid on the wooden floor slightly away from the others.

"Of coarse."

"Okay-Troadamous Parfilicus"

Fred took a deep breath, before waving the wand in his hand in the almost a circle, with the small check at the end, that every wizarding child has seen a million times.

"Troadamous-Parfilicus" George and Fred's eyes stared blazingly at the wooden block, witch almost immediately turned a sickly green color, and sprouted two eyes and a slimy tail.

"It worked!" George said.

"It looks like a square tadpole." Said Fred, a little more resignedly.

"Well yeah, but Fred!" Fred grinned at his brothers amazed expression

"I know-I know!"

"Wicked!" Fred said back.

"Bloody Wicked!"

"Your really good at magic Fred...." George said to his brother, before turning away from his face to pick up the tadpole thing. Embarrassed, Fred just continued talking.

"Think we should put it in some water?

"Yeah-you hide the stuff under the floor, I'll go get a jar."

**-------**

**I just finished it to be finished- I think I'll go back and re-write some parts-but I like it! Coming up I'll be starting to bring in more JKR ideas, and plots. For now its just kind of, "Fred and George on a random day" How do you like this one?**

**Enjoy your day!**

**-Hana**


	6. Peas Please

**Chapter Six**

**Age 6**

**-------**

**No copyright infringement for characters/plot, or anything intended.**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I have yet to find a beta, and these are written in about 20 minuets each.... :P **

**-------**

**- -**

"Hey, Perce, pass the peas" said Fred to his older brother. Percy looked at him warily, before carefully picking up the dish of peas, and handing it to his brother.

"Here." He responded, then turned back to listening to Bill and his Father, talking about the ministry. Bill was a third year now.

Fred sat the bowl of peas down between him and his brother, and they grinned at each other.

"Hey Forge," George said "Can I have some peas, please?"

"But of coarse, Dear Gred!" Fred responded, with an even bigger grin. "Let me help you" The brothers reached for the two serving spoons, that sat in the bowl, at the same time. Fred grabbing one, and george the other. Percy groaned just then, at the brothers nicknames.

Fred lifted a heaping spoon full of peas.

George lifted a ginormous spoon of peas.

Percy began to complain about Fred and George's heaped spoons.

"You will just get them everywhere. You to don't even _like_ peas!"

Fred put his pointer finger on the tip of the spoon, just close enough to get a hold, but not enough so that the peas would be nocked off.

George did the same.

Percy glared at them, and turned huffily back to his food.

Fred winked and George, and george grinned back.

"one" George mouthed, shifting the spoon in his hands, to face Percy.

"_two"_ George said back, his grin widening.

"THREE!!" They both shouted. The peas went flying, towards Percy's head. At there shouted word, his face turned towards his brothers. And just a moment before his own mouth could start shouting, two large spoonfuls worth of peas hit him in the face.

"_Yes!" _ George said, and the twins both burst out laughing.

**- -**

**-------**

**Hello Fellow Humanoids! How did you like this chapter? I had to make myself write it so that I could get on to post the NEXT two chapters! I KNOW it is super short, but please bear with me? I have two fabulous chapters coming up.... **

** I'd really love some reviews. I know its like this HUGE hassle, and you are sitting there reading it and thinking 'Oh, someone else will, I don't have anything to say...' BUT-I BEG TO DIFFER! I get like... Not even ****TWO**** reviews per chapter, and when I do its so great... you get to realize, that out there in the world are actual-REAL-people, who are READING your writing. Its such a wonderful sensation, really! It makes me Happy! So, Im going to ask YOU. The YOU who is reading this, to PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Even if ALL you say is "I read your story" That would be GREAT.**

**Until next time, Have a great one,**

**-Hana**


	7. Unbreakable Vow

**Chapter seven**

**Age 7**

**-------**

**You guys are an Epic fail. I put a LOT of time into this, and then today I posted chapter 6, and I get 26 new readers, 26! Witch is the most in a day that have EVER read my story, and guess how many reviews I get? **

**None. **

**It is SERIOUSLY discouraging, and I'm not even feeling that enthusiastic about posting anymore chapters with this little feedback. **

**Anyways, second chapter in a day. Enjoy it.**

**-------**

A loud bang was heard from the upstairs bedroom, just one in a series that had been making the house shudder since breakfast. Mrs. Weasley had given up trying to devoid the boys of there small antics weeks ago, they would not listen. As long as they didn't do something two big like last week...

She had left the house for about an hour, to go with Charlie, Bill, and Percy to Diagon Alley. Percy had had to go to get a book he 'needed' for school, and Bill and Charlie wanted to come along to meet some friends of theirs. Fred and George had of coarse begged her to come along, but she would have none of that. The last few times of taking the boys anywhere all that had seemed to happen was they would disappear till the last moment, coming back with expanded bags that they would guard with there life. She would NOT bring them somewhere like Diagon alley, lord knows what they would come back with.

So, she had left the boys in the kitchen pealing potatoes, Ronny and Ginny playing in the back yard, and Arthur watching them. Well, snoozing on the bench... but oh well, the dear was tiered. It wasn't his fault for what happened next.

**- -**

"Oi, Ronny?" Fred called with a hushed voice from the hallway. His brothers door was open, but they never went in there-plus, Ginny was sleeping in there.

Ron's ears perked up and he turned towards the door, it sounded like Fred was calling to him. Fred and George never called for him, or talked to him even, finding him too 'little' for whatever games they might be playing. Ron loved it when his older brothers did decide to play with him, even tho mummy sometimes got a little red.

"Ron!" George's voice. "Come here. Fred and I have got something that we need your help with."

Ron smiled, abandoning his enchanted toy truck that was dumping a pile of dirt into a dish, he walked out of his room.

"What?" the five-year old said, smiling openmouthed and looking back and forth between each of his brothers.

Fred bended down a little so he was eye-level with his younger brother. "We want to try out a spell with you," he said, He held up a short brown stick, clutched tight in his fist as he grinned at Ron.

"Were going to use mums wand, but we need three people to make this work." Fred straitened up a little as he said this.

"Okay!" Ron shouted immediately, jumping, and hitting his head on his brothers chin.

"_Shh!"_

"_Oww!" _the twins said simultaneously, and now George got on his knees beside his twin, while Fred held his chin with his hands. "But you have to be quiet about it, Ron," George told him softly, then looked up at Fred apologetically. "We don't want Mum or Dad knowing that we are practicing magic, all right?" he finished.

Ron nodded his head, his eyes wide at his brothers. "Okay" he said.

George smiled, patted Ron the shoulder, and stood up. "Great. Common Ronzie" George stood up and walked gayly towards the steps to the third floor, where most of the bedrooms were.

**- -**

"You and Fred need to move closer to each other...very good...and now you hold hands...no, not like that, one on top of the other...right, that's better..." Fred placed the tip of his mothers stolen wand on their clasped hands with a dramatic flourish. "Take it away, George."

Ron was nearly jumping on the balls of his feet with excitement. It was rare enough that Fred and George included him in anything, it was even rarer that they included him in something involving magic! MAGIC!

"Now, Ron," said George solemnly, "I'm going to ask you a few questions, and all you have to do is say yes to all of them. Okay?"

"Okay! I mean . . ." Ron lowered his voice dramatically. "Okay," he breathed.

"Will you, Ronald Weasley, promise to serve your elder brothers willingly, and without question?" George asked.

"Yeah," said Ron.

"Say 'I will'," George corrected.

"I will," said Ron.

A green flame shot from the tip of the wand and wound itself around their joined hands, small sparks spinning from it, and lighting up the twilight room. Ron tried to pull his hand away from the flame, but George gripped him firmly. "It's all right," George assured him, "it's not going to burn you or anything. Now..."

Fred looked at his brother, rolling his eyes, and George rolled his back.

"And will you, Ronald Weasley, swear to peel all the pota– "

"Fred? George? Ron? Where are you?" It was Arthur Weasley's voice, carrying up the stairs.

"Daddy's home from work!" Ron said exitedly, then catching his risen voice he whispered-_ "Daddy's home from work...!"_ and tried to pull his hand away from his brothers. George held the younger boy's hand tighter in slight panic.

"Hold on, Ron," said Fred quickly, darting his gaze towards the door and then back to his two brothers kneeling on the floor. "We've got to finish here."

"Will you, Ronald Weasley," George started again, speaking a little faster this time, "swea– "

The door opened, in what was a moment and a minuet at the same time, and Mr. Weasleys face came into view. In that moment he registered the shock on two of his sons faces, and the guilty but exited face of ron. Then, the wand in George's hand, and the green and purple bands of flame that were twined on his kneeling sons hands. His eyes widened, and he shouted-

"FRED AND GEORGE, YOU RELEASE YOUR BROTHER'S HAND RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Caught in the act with no immediate defenses or excuses, George dropped Ron's hand as though it had scalded him; Fred stumbled back and Molly Weasley's wand clattered to the floor. The tongues of flame vanished instantly.

"What are you thinking!!?!!" Arthur roared, stepping into the room furiously.

With his usual shifty gaze towards his brother, fred looked at george before starting to say "Well, actually Da-" When Mr. Weasley continued.

"Trying to do an Unbreakable Vow?! Are you boys mad?! Do you realize how dangerous those are, do you know what happens if you break one? Why, I never . . .!"

Ron, thinking he had done something wrong, began to whimper, hurling himself at his father's legs. "I-I'm s-s-sorry, Daddy . . ."

Fred looked age George. George looked at Fred. But only moments before the other two also lunged at there fathers feet, at there youngest brother lead, Arthur scooped his youngest son into his arms. "Its Fred and George who will be in trouble. Don't worry Ron." He glared at them menacingly.

"What are you going to do to us?" Fred asked nervously.

Arthur paused for a moment as he held the sniffling Ron to his chest. "I should have the both of you take an Unbreakable Vow to never play another prank. . ."

"DAD!" the twins shouted, there faces now molded in fear.

Mr weasley grimaced at them, before picking up his wife's wand and turning to the door. Just before the boys were about to sigh relievedly at each other, there dad waved his own wand, his silvery patronus flying out the boys window.

"Your Mothers coming home now, and I'd start pealing those vegetables if I were you." said a still glaring Mr. Weasley.

**- -**

Oh, it still made her furious.

**-------**

**I use the word "Gayly" the way it SUPPOSED to be used, not "gayly" like, gay-homosexual. Got it? Good.**

**How did you like this chapter? I actually like it, I wrote it a while ago, when I had TIME, so its a bit more edited... And I'm really exited that I finally get to post it! (EVEN if you guys haven't been reviewing.**

**Review. Please?**

**-Hana**


	8. Divert the Bludger

**Chapter eight**

**Age 8**

**-------**

**No Copyright Infringement Intended.**

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar. I'll get a beta someday...**

**Now, Surprise! Chapter 8!! Enjoy!**

**-------**

Fred swung the heavy club, his hand lolling down on the side of him from the weight. A few feet away from him, George stood, with an identical bat. His however, was being supported by both of his arms-held like a baby.

"Charlie!" Fred protested as his oldest brother came over to them, grinning, from ear to ear, his face read, and his arm's clutched around a wriggling, heavy, ball.

"Oh come on now, are you to old enough to play _real _quidditch or not?" He laughed then, and the boys looked sourly at each other.

"But how are we supposed to _hit _the BLUDGER with these!" Fred said, louder than before.

"I can barely lift it!" George said.

"Me Neither!" Fred agreed.

Charlie shook his head. His brothers were good flyers, they'd been on broom's since they were three... tho mum didn't know about that... But they could be adamant, and very frustrating, when they wanted. Normally they were extremely confident with themselves... hmm. Charlie wondered to himself what was up with his tricky younger brothers.

Above the heads of the grimacing twins, and there thoughtful brother, the grey sky shone with a fierce light. It was almost noon, December 23rd. Charlie had just gotten back to the burrow, for Christmas Break. Part of the sky's unusual light was from the reflection of the new snow, that covered the ground in a thick blanket.

"Alright." Fred interrupted the silence finally, after a silent eye-gesture conversation with his brother.

"Charlie, we'll do it."

"But you have to-" And here, both of the boys turned towards there brother, (who was only just a little taller than them, tho much burlier) looking at him menacingly-

"Drink this potion!" Fred shouted. Both of his brothers hands went up to there ears. George's dropped immediately after, while Charlie's stayed, for another minuet.

"Alright, Fine" Charlie said, knowing very well this could be his death bed-then he smiled, and chuckled to himself. "lay it on me, chaps."

Fred and George looked at each other then, and simultaneously dropped there clubs. Fred dashed back to wear his hat was sitting, he had abandoned it as soon as he was out of his mum's sight, and came back a moment later with a musty vile.

"Ta-" George said, taking the vile from his brother.

"-Da." Fred finished.

"Alright then, what's it supposed to do?" Charlie asked, stifling a laugh at his brothers serious expressions.

"Sh." Fred commanded, as his brother began to pull the cork out of the top of the vile.

"Care to do the honors, Forge?" George said to his brother

"I would be honored, Gred." He replied, solemnly, taking the bottle from his brothers hands and motioning for his older brother to come closer.

After just a moment, Charlie stood his head at the height of his brothers, and his mouth open.

George nodded to his brother, who poured some of the liquid down his throat. They both stepped back then, as almost immediately after swallowing, and straitening his back, the oldest weasley boy burned a flushed pink color across his skin and pinched his face in pain.

"Uh, Ow!?" He said, cupping his cheek with one hand, and then resting the other hand on his waist. "What was THAT for?"

"Well-"

"You wanted to get us to ride BROOMS while trying to hit a maniac bludger-"

"We know that's the same bludger that almost killed uncle bilius at school-"

"And so we decided we may as well-"

"Try this out on you-"

"So you'd understand why trying to play quidditch with bats-"

"Wouldn't be the best Idea." During this whole speech, exchanging lines, they had speed up. So when the finally ended, and turned to watch there brother, he still stayed motionless, watching them.

"Oh, It will wear of eventually. We've gotten it down to wear you'll barely feel it in a few days..."

"Until then, we suggest stealing some of mums pain-tonic"

"We'd offer you some of ours, but were nearly out." Fred finished, apologetically.

Charlie spluttered, staring at his brothers. The rash-like feeling that covered most of his body, was hurting annoyingly, but he could manage it.

"What..." Charlie finally spoke

"Hm?" George said to him, turning away from the huddle the twins had formed in the short pause.-_hmm, maybe we should take out the Billy Wings all together?-_he thought.

"What is it...supposed to do?"

"Oh." George said, pulled out of his momentary thoughts again.

"Well, were working on making it only last about twenty minuets, and then were off...."

"That way we can get out of chores!"

"Yeah, cause rashes are BAD" Fred and George nodded at each other, and Charlie suspected that the boys had been testing this potion for a while...

"So, Charlie, I don't suppose we'll be playing Quidditch today?"

Charlie just looked at his brothers

**-------**

**What can I say, there Weasleys, their bound to be a bit more adventurous than most other boys. Charlie the Courageous dragon tamer. xD**

**Yes, they will get into there Beater Positions more soon... You'll see ;]**

**Thanks to those who reviewed the past few days.**

**Until next time**

**-Hana**


	9. Discovering a Dungbomb

**Chapter nine**

**Age 9**

**-------**

**No Copyright Infringement Intended.**

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar. I'll get a beta someday...**

**haha, Enjoy.**

**-------**

" Bill! Charlie! Percy! Come down here, your letters have come!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. It was mid august, just a few day's before Percy's birthday. The letters were a late this year... Oh well, it was probably because of the new staffing being done at hogwarts. A scuffle with some Quirrel person.

A few minuets later the three boys emerged from their various places in the house, Ginny and Ron tagging along. (Ginny probably wanted to sneak a look at the letters, while Ron was hopping for an early lunch.)

Charlie and Bill sat at the kitchen table to unfold the multiple pieces of parchment, and Percy sat on the floor by the sink.

"7th year, man, that went pretty bloody fast..." Bill said, shaking his head, while looking over the list of supplies.

"Bill. Language." Molly said, sending a withering eye at her son.

"Don't worry, you still have a full year of studying for NEWT's to look forward to." Fred said, strutting into the room, George by his side.

George and Fred both stopped, and sighed, looking at there oldest two brothers exchanging glances.

A moment later Charlie looked over at his two twin brothers, and Fred mouthed _'just do it' _while George nodded. Charlie took a deep breath, and turned towards his mother.

"Hey mum, look what I got..." Charlie said sheepishly, and his mothers turned towards him. Then her eyes widened.

"CHARLIE!" Mrs. weasley shrieked, then pounced towards her second oldest son. She crossed the distance in remarkable time, and hugged him, her eyes teary-so tightly that his face became redder than his blush, and the hand that held the prefects badge started to go limp.

Percy stood with his mouth wide, staring at his older brother with newfound awe.

"Aw, not you TOO" George groaned- his delayed reaction. He then grinned at his twin, and they both traipsed away to there room.

**- - **

**A week later, at the end of an unwanted (by Charlie) celebration:**

**(What can we say, Mrs. Weasley's unstoppable when she's on a roll)**

**- -**

"Oooh Molly, I always did say you raised these _older_ children well! Didn't I!" It was almost nightfall, and most of the guests had left. Of coarse-Muriel wasn't so easy to shake off... _Why had she invited her again? _Molly thought to herself.

"Oh, yes Muriel, you have." Molly was picking up the dinner dishes. The party had gone well, just a small version of a Weasley reunion... Muriel had been sitting in the same seat from the beginning, eating sugar cakes, and praising herself...

The radio in the corner switched from the old warbled song _Fly_, by the Cherry Chaps ("_Flyy with mee to the mooon, on this olldd enchannted brooom!_") which had come out when Muriel was a child, to the song Do the Hippogriff, by the _Punk-in Pastries_. (A nasty wizard _rock _band._)_

"CAN YOU DO THE HIPPOGRIFF-

MA MA MA, MA MA MA MA, MA MA MA-"

and Muriel shrieked-

"Oh! Turn that OFF!" At the same time the twins ran into the room, there hand's in there pockets, and went over to the radio.

"FLYING OFF-OF A CLIFF!-

MA MA MA, MA-"

"Awesommee!" George said, and turned the volume up, while Fred said

"Yeah!" and came to sit in a chair by the table, were a half eaten plate of pastries sat. He of coarse reached for one, taking one hand from his pocket slowly.

"MA MA MA MA,- CAN, YOU DO, THE-"

"_Hey, Fred_" George said quietly, nodding to Muriel who sat with her hands stubbornly over her ears. His voice was shushed by the loud music, and only Fred and Mrs. Weasley (who was equipped at reading lips by now) saw what he said. Fred nodded back to him and grinned, and turned to his great aunt.

"TURN IT OFF NOW!!" The lady shouted, her face growing purple.

"Hey Aunt Muriel" he said smoothly, as George turned it off. Muriel huffed, and slouched down in her chair, before turning to one of two of her least favorite great nephews.

Mrs weasley picked up one more plate then headed inside. From the kitchen counter she stood at- bewitching the sponge to clean the dishes- she watched her twins...

"Boys." _She never could tell them apart-so they were referred to like this. _Muriel thought to herself.

"How have you been?" _My were they cunning. _Muriel thought.-_Probably just trying to DISTRACT me from something!_ Thinking this, her eyes shifted side to side, and back at them. She gasped-_they could not have heard that.- _They had advanced closer to her, there hands in there pockets.

"Fine." She said, glaring slightly.

All of a sudden Fred and George spun around to face something, and Muriels eyes bulged-trying to look around the outside tent area to find something. The boys then turned around-smiling innocently, and bowed to there aging aunt.

"Bye Muriel!" They said together, and then they ran into the house and straight to there room.

**- -**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Muriel screamed, just a minuet later. As she stood up abruptly, the dungbomb shot up-rocking the chair it so it tipped over, while the stench seeped all the way into the house. A moment later-before the heavy witch even tried to figure out what was happening-she apperated, and the boys burst out laughing at there bedroom window, where they had run as fast as they could to watch it from.

Mrs. Weasley couldn't punish them for what they had done, it was tactful, and a good way to get rid of Muriel... They had used one of those new moving dungbombs.... clever.

She'd done it once, but with a lifeless dungbomb.... But better to pretend she hadn't seen it than let her children know they could get away with it, yes, that would be better.

Truthfully, Molly Weasley was just glad to be rid of the old witch and be able to go about her evening.

**- -**

**-------**

**This chapter is posted in celebration of 300 readers! It is writen after the HP(by)JKR Quote "** "The Weasley twins once set a Dungbomb off under their Auntie Muriel's chair." **" xP Thank you guys for reviewing! And for those of you who continue to read this story and not review, I have nothing to say. ... ... ... .**

**I enjoy writing this story, it's so much different than my other writing. There is virtually no emotional... stuff, and I don't have to think very hard to remember details. It's quite relieving. xD**

**They start getting 'funny' in the next chapter. xP**

**READ: Next chapter I'm going to need you all to READ THE AUTHORS NOTE. There is some super important stuff in there!**

**Until then,**

**-Hana**


	10. A Rusting Cauldron

**Chapter Ten**

**Age 10**

**-------**

**No Copyright Infringement Intended.**

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar. I'll get a beta someday... I am looking... hah....**

**-Read the authors note at the end!- **

**Enjoy**

**-------**

"Oh, don't go _Harry Potter_ on us all Ron." George said, rolling his eyes at his brother.

"I will." Ron stated, making his voice lower and determined.

"Yes, and aunt Muriel played keeper for the Chuddly cannons." Fred said.

"She didn't." Ron stated. He _knew_ his brothers were lying. They did that a lot.

"Ron, you expect us to believe that _you'll_ be able to make a Garroting Gas_?_" George said.

"I bet you don't even know what it is." Fred said, to make a point of his brothers statement.

Ron jutted out his chin, and was just about to defend himself, when his older brother Charlie came into the room.

"I GOT IN!" He shouted at his three younger brothers, Doing a wild jig into the room.

"Grats Charles!" Fred said

"Going to go rock dragon world for us, yeah?" Charlie didn't even care to respond to his brothers sarcasm, he just grinned at them, before leaping towards the door.

"You bet I will! Gotta go tell BILL!" Charlie shouted the last word thru the door, and he left the room again, skipping, and shouting his brothers name. Charlie had gotten in to the dragon breeding program with a scholarship, and he'd be leaving for the month before his seventh year started.

"Well Ron, as we were saying, If you _can_-" Fred said, dropping his sentence for George,

"Witch we highly doubt-" George said immediately.

"Then we would be _glad_ to have you help us." Fred finished. For a moment their younger brother just squinted at them, then, deciding that they weren't still just joking around with him, he exclaimed.

"Alright!"

**- -**

"We'll be back to check on you in a little while, Ronnzie!" George said, as he and his brother left there room. Ron sat, then, on the floor of his older brothers bedroom-a room he had very rarely been aloud in. But now he was sitting there, not at all able to enjoy it, because of the pressing matter at hand.

As most adult Wizards or Witches know, and maybe a few seventh years as well, Garroting Gas is a extremly hard potion to create, and takes a bit longer than four hours of intense work-by the best potions master- to create. It is probably this difficult to create for the sole reason of that it is invisible, and to make an invisible potion out of visible ingredients... Well, its rather hard.

Ron Weasley, to add to this, could not be called the...ahem, _smartest_ wizard of the bunch, was merely eight years old, and had only the faintest idea of how to brew it. But he coulden't back out now his brothers thought he could do it.

He picked up the handle of the knife he was holding, and trembling, began to slice the Spine of a Lionfish he had demanded, and been given, by his brothers. The cauldron bubbled-starting to head, and he scrunched up his face, and continued.

**- -**

"What in the land of--" Fred said.

"...What is THIS Ron!" George said. They had come into the room a little latter, to find there brother maniacally cutting up a valerian root, while the cauldron bubbled up and over onto the floor.

"RON!" George shouted at his younger brother, but Ron simply sat and started intently at what he was doing, not moving his eyes towards his brothers.

The room was filling up with the mist like smoke from the potion, if it could be called a potion at all... It was now spilling over, in little tendrils, the sides of the pot, and was only visible when the smoke illuminated it.

Fred was standing over by the cauldron, as close as he could without getting it all over him, studying it, when his brother exclaimed-

"George, I think we have a problem!"

"Uh-huh? What?" Fred said, his eyes starting to glaze over.

"Oh no you don'!" George said, his nose plugged "FRED He put to much Houthie Warer in it! You'll be numnafied!" Already, he could feel his eyes starting to water-but he managed to get past his brother, who was standing wavering slightly, and too the door.

"Mmhmmnn" Fred said, before ceasing to make cohesive words, and starting to simply make a sound that was between a hum and a mumble.

George did make it to the door, shutting it mostly on the gas, before he took a deep breath. After standing for just a moment, he shook his head, and headed downstairs. Fred probably would have tried to fix it all without letting his mum know, but without both twins present, there wasn't much to do about that.... It was slightly disconcerting to be without him... Ah well.

"MUM-PERCY-DAD?" He shouted, from the top of the stairs. A moment later Mrs. Weasley shouted back 'NO HOLLERING IN THE HOUSE, YOU TWO! COME DOWN IF YOU WANT SOMETHING' And He sighed, jumping down the stares two at a time. He reached the bottom floor before beginning to speak again, and by the time he reached the kitchen he had gotten to telling what was happening upstairs. His first view of the kitchen was blocked by his mum's red face, looking at him, her mouth agape.

"You have a cauldron in your room" She stated, her voice just nearly on the edge of a splutter. Not waiting for him to respond however, she charged past him-her wand held high-towards the room.

Of coarse, in the Weasly household, the kitchen is barely ever empty. So instead of being left to meander up the stairs slowly, George was very nearly trampled by three older brothers (Two of whom where very much _larger_ than him) and an eager red haired sister.

**- -**

"We except the anti-doximine potion to wear off in a bout, eh, two hours?" A kindly, and round, mediwitch said to Mrs. Weasley, who was holding the hand of a zombie-like Ron, and the back-collar of a dozy Fred.

"Alright then you two, into the floo now. Arthur, you take Fred now, and DON'-YOU-LET-GO-OF-HIM" She said, in a raised and dangerous voice, before stepping into the fire, and murmuring "the burrow".

**- -**

Glumly, the two brothers hauled the bag of muddled supplies, and the still-good ones Mrs. Weasly had hunted for, and found, after they had arrived home from St. Mungo's, plus the large cauldron (Which now had quite a few scratches on it, as if it had been attacked by a Garden Gnome).

"Good times, old friend." George said forlornly, patting the cauldron.

"Good times..." Fred agreed. The cauldron ended up not being carried the rest of the way to the shed, but simply dropped on the bottom step of the stares, as Arthur called them to dinner, witch they promptly ran to.

**- -**

(later that day)

**- -**

Mr. Weasley stepped on to the steps, sometimes you needed to step out and take a breath in this family. The small light in his shed flickered, and Mr. Weasley grinned to himself sneakily, peering to the side of him in the window, where his wife stood with Ginny, glowering at Charlie, who was laid across the whole couch. Maybe he could just take a quick pop in to the shed, to look at that car... He really hadn't had much time to work on it... Yes, he did think that would be _quite_ acceptable!

Arthur Weasley took two strides, and was on the next-to bottom step. He reached his foot forward, and then moved his body along with it. However, the obtrusion of a horrendously large object on the bottom step caused him to fall, shout, then land with his feet on the steps, and his arms splayed in front of him.

Mr. Weasley had gotten a quite good temper over the years, but at this he let out a string of swears. Hefting himself up on his hands-which were cut and would be bruised of molly didn't heal them right fast-he noticed the shadows of his wife, and three of his children, in the light from the window. Mr. Weasley groaned. So much for an enjoyable evening-he thought, before hefting himself off, putting on a good face, and opening the door back into madness.

**-------**

**How did you like this chapter? **

**Holy Guacamole! 85 readers while the site was down!? Dannggg....!**

**Thats Exiting! Now on to the SUPER IMPORTANT announcement... Okay I exaggerate, but still...read.**

**IMPORTANT- READ THIS:**

**Since this is the 10th chapter, they are ten years old, and will be starting school next year. I will be posting ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER in THIS STORY. HOWEVER if-as I hope you do- you ****want**** to read about the rest of there life, you can go from the link I will put in the last chapter- to a NEW story, that I will be posting. I will be posting a new story for each school year, with about 30 chapters in each.**

**So, simplified I mean-THERE WILL BE MORE POSTED-BUT IN A DIFFERENT PLACE. If you could go to that book to read further, I'd love it.**

**Thats all... Review, please? It would be great to have ONE review.... Since I didn't get any for the last chapter... **

**So-Have a great day,**

**-Hana**


	11. Quidditch

**Chapter eleven**

**Age 11**

**-------**

**No Copyright Infringement Intended.**

**Thanks so much for sticking with me thru there childhood. : )**

**-------**

Arranged into two teems eight Weasley gathered at the middle of the field on one summer day.

In a cold spell, the previously stifling heat of August had abated, and the excitement for the outdoors had been re-kindled in the younger four weasley minds. It had then proceeded to infected not only Percy and Charlie, who were both busy with 'work', but Bill. Bill had then decided to take the day off from work to play Quidditch, and Arthur was prompted to do so also.

Arthur Weasley had bewitched the two wooden whoops into the air at either end of the pitch, and the lot of them were wearing protective goggles.

"Alright then" Arthur said to the group who stood around him. He slid up his sleeves to his elbows while speaking, "Fred-George you two can choose teams!"

"CHARLIE"-

"BILL" They shouted at the same time, which occurred only moments after their father spoke.

"Well at least you know the teams will be even." quipped Ginny, rolling her eyes.

Charlie came to stand by George, on the northern side of the pitch, while bill did the same opposite with Fred.

Ginny and Arthur ended up with Fred, while Percy and Ron joined George.

After a few minuets of arguing as to whether the teams were evenly matched, they moved to positions. Arthur and Ron stood under the singular goal posts on either side of the pitch, clutching their brooms at their sides and bending their knees to be able to jump on the broom faster. Fred and George stood at the sides of the Quidditch pitch, the single bludger wriggling in the open trunk beside George. Ginny, Charlie, and Bill hovered about ten feet above the ground, while percy sat a foot from it on his broom with the quaffle in his grip.

"First team to 100-ready?" He asked. Charlie and Bill flew closest to him, ready to jump forward to catch it the moment it was thrown.

Without the response of his brothers-but for their silence- Percy thrust the ball into the air. At the same time, he kicked his own broom off the ground, and shot up to the playing hight.

Charlie caught the ball, and tilted his broom straight forward towards his father, and the goal post.

Arthur's rickety broom shot up to the goal, and he moved into a defensive position. The front of the broom tilted downwards, making his body cover the maximum space, and letting him have full use of his arms.

Ginny and Bill flew after Charlie down the pitch, while Percy headed towards the side of the same hoop, keeping his eye open for Charlie's pass.

George unclasped the bludger, holding his bat just a few inches above it-ready to hit as soon as it got up.

As soon as Ginny and Bill caught Charlie-just feet from Arthur- Charlie thru the ball backwards to Percy. Percy caught the quaffle-and almost dropped it-before shifting it to his other hand, and chucking it towards the goal post.

The bludger was out-Seeing Charlie throw the quaffle George waked the bludger towards Arthur.

Fred weasley zoomed across the quidditch pitch, then changed direction to go after the bludger.

Ginny and Bill pulled back from Charlie's trail in the nick of time, and tried to fly towards the quaffle before it got thru the hoop.

Arthur caught the quaffle on the tips of his fingers, and tried to pull it into his hand to throw it back to Percy or Charlie.

The bludger almost hit Arthur, but went past him to far. In its re bound towards Arthur- thru the hoop- a squinting Fred hit it with his own bat twoards Bill.

George hurried towards the group, just missing the bludger as it hurtled past him towards Bill. He did a flip on his broom, but instead of gaining him time the old thing shivered and dropped him several feet.

The bludger bumped Bill in the shoulder, but he managed to move to the right just enough to get away with what would be barley a bruise.

Arthur tossed the quaffle to Ginny.

Ginny immediately directed her broom to fly up several feet, and then started towards Ron and the goal post.

George swore under his breath, lifting his but from the broom for a moment to try and lift some weight. Wether it worked or not, when he spurred it a moment later towards Fred it obeyed, and flew after him.

Bill recovered and circled towards the goal post after his sister.

Percy and Charlie glanced at each other, then leaned forward on their brooms after Bill.

Fred got the squirming bludger with the thick end of his bat, making it fly forward nearly twenty feet.

Ron blinked as every one of the feild-flying members of this game came hurtling towards him, along with one bludger that was almost to hi-Ron was hit in the chest by the bludger,

Charlie caught up with Ginny before either of the other chasers, and tried to take it from her gently by blocking her broom.

Ginny kicked Charlie.

Bill and Percy gawked at their younger sister, their brooms coming up short.

"HA" Fred shouted "Thats our baby sister!" He flew around them to where the bludger was heading to hit Ron again.

"owww...." Ron moaned, from below the goal post.

Ginny threw the quaffle over her head to the goal post, and her broom dropped down a foot with no hand-contact.

"ALRIGHT-TIME OUT!" Arthur shouted, as the quaffle went thru. Fred hit the bludger up into the air, then to his brother, as they circled down to the twins continued to hit the bludger between them till the could go and lock it in the trunk, then they met the rest of the teams in the center of the pitch.

"Alright?" Fred said to Ron, who was glaring at them, his face red.

"Ah, he'll be fine." George stated breezily, before he so much as looked at Ron.

"Say, that's an interesting shade of puce your face is turning there, Ronnie. You alright? Didn't sample any of our experiments when we weren't looking, did you?" Fred pressed.

George took a look at him, then at Fred. Arthur just looked from one boy to the next.

"Some of those haven't been tested yet, you know." George stated.

"And we'd hate to have Mum get on our case just because you're an idiot."

"Alright now-thats enough you two!" Mr. Weasley finally said, having decided they were being mean. "Be Nice!"

"Fine." Fred sighed.

"YOU COULD HAVE HIT IT LIGHTER" Ron shouted, breaking his silence.

"Alright now! You three! Be good sports!" Arthur said. Charlie sighed, and looked at Bill knowingly.

"Do you want to play more, or do you want to sit here silently?" Arthur said in a growling voice, intended to be warning.

"Whatever." George said.

"Fine." Ron said.

"Okay then." Arthur said.

"Everyone mount!" He finished, hitching his leg back over the levitated broom.

**-------**

**For those of you who want to CONTINUE reading about the adventures of the weasley twins, go here ****.net/s/4899157**** !**

**The positions and game...stuff, of this Quidditch Match is based of of a similar game that occurred at the HP Role Play "School" (camp) of maine, this winter. Did you find it too hard to folow-or just right? I've never seen ANY Quidditch FF's, so I just made it like I wanted to... Haha**

**Yes they seem a bit... meanish... in the end, but I couldn't change it, I liked the words to much! Plus, I always saw George as having had a bit of an attitude in his adolescence...**

**I don't know, haha..**

**x.x**

**Please review, tell me how you liked the story, criticize, or just say bye.**

**Thank you so much, and thank you so much- AGAIN. **

**: )**

**-Hana**


End file.
